


30 day creative writing challenge (i say gay rights)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all prompts are from user GoldenEmpire ’s 30 Day Creative Writing Challenge!!! it do be kinda gay doe 🥺👉👈
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, background Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 14





	1. holy mattress money

**Author's Note:**

> “write from the POV of a groom that’s about to get cold feet” 
> 
> jason x nico
> 
> umm,,, is this 2nd person pov???
> 
> also i’m vv tired sorry if this is shit xoxo

You watch as Piper comes down the aisle. As always, she looks stunning, with her brown hair up in a bun and her makeup applied just right, how could you not love her?

Well that’s the point. 

Why can’t you love her?

Of course, you know exactly the reason why. And the reason was currently sitting front row. 

Nico di Angelo, quite possibly the light of your life, is sitting in the front row of your wedding to a girl you’re not sure you’ve felt feelings for in the past 7 years. Nico di Angelo is holding his fiancé’s, Will, hand as he sits and watches you get married. You think you’re about to cry. 

The ceremony continues, and here comes the big part. 

“Piper McLean, do you take Jason Grace as your dearly beloved husband?”

“I do.”

You look over at Nico. Nico, the bastard, isn’t even looking at you, instead laughing at something Will ‘golden boy’ Solace is saying. 

“Jason Grace, do you take Piper McLean as ur dearly beloved wife?” 

You look at the priest, and then at Piper. You refuse to look at Nico, even though you can feel his gorgeous eyes staring at your face.

“I do.”

No, no you don’t.


	2. la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> write about overcoming a fear

It was so dark. Even though Nico’s little light was on, it was still so, so dark. The sound of the waves weren’t helping either. They crashed against the boat, making Nico’s entire room shudder, and making him shrink down into the covers more. 

Then the light went out. Great. Nico lay still, forcing his eyes closed, but even then, Nico couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. Nico hated the dark.

Slowly, Nico slipped out of his covers, and tiptoed his way across the room and out the door. As soon as he was out of his room he calmly advanced (see: speed walked) his way up to the top deck. 

Feeling slightly calmer, Nico looked up. Stars. Stars helped. They were calming. He looked up at Zoë Nightshade and instantly was brought back to being ten years old, watching his sister abandon him for immortality and a group of friends. That didn’t really work out. 

A sudden noise came from the other side of the deck, making Nico jump. Carefully sneaking round, hand on sword, Nico looked up just in time to see Leo. 

Instantly, Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Him and Leo were... complicated. Leo sucked him off in a closet once and two days later Nico shoved his dick up his ass, and since then they’ve been meeting up every other night just to see each other.

Sometimes they fucked. Sometimes they cuddled. Nico really didn’t care, as long as he was spending time with the Latino. Leo,  
seemingly sensing him, turned around. Nico swore at himself in his mind. He looked like shit! He was shirtless! The boxers he was wearing? Honestly, probably Leo’s! Fuck!

Nico felt his face redden and he brought his gaze to the floor. Leo didn’t say anything, and when Nico looked up Leo had turned back around. The Italian walked slowly towards him, eventually wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist and resting his chin on top of the Latino’s head. 

The height difference between the two was only roughly two inches, Nico having shot up and standing at 5’8. Leo leaned into the taller boy and closed his eyes. Nico smelt like coconut and coffee, and was cold to the touch. 

Now, contrary to popular belief, Leo was not dumb. He was actually incredibly smart. He knew why Nico was up here. Without saying anything, Leo turned and shoved his face into Nico’s shoulder, reciprocating the hug. He just hoped his comfort was enough. 

Zeus knows how long they stood like that for, but when Leo opened his eyes again, the sun was peeking out over the clouds and Nico was staring down at him, a beautiful smile on his face. The taller boy leaned down and gave a small kiss to Leo’s forehead, slowly pulling away and heading back inside. 

To the smaller boy’s delight, Nico turned just before he went through the door, but he didn’t say or do anything. He just looked at Leo, stared at him with this warm smile before shaking his head fondly and walking back to his room. Leo smiled to himself, and went down the other way to his own _dormitorio_. 

The next night, after spending an hour and a half in Leo’s doing... things, Nico returned to his own bedroom. Upon entering, he soon realised something was different, and then he saw it. 

A small, black nightlight. A note was attached to it.

 _Nico_ , 

_As much as I love your late nights visits, I am a full believer that to overcome your fears you must face them. Every time you turn on the light it is slightly dimmer then the previous one. It has enough goes for a month, so we’ll see where you are by then._

_~~I love you~~ , _ _~~your boyfriend~~ _ _, ~~sleep well~~ _

_Leo._

  
After a few weeks, Nico realised the dark wasn’t that bad. Especially when the boy you love is curled up beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeha lol this is not a 30 DAY challenge i do not have the skills for that


End file.
